


Once Upon a Midnight Dreary

by Fuzztacular



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Heavy Petting, Minor questionable consent, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzztacular/pseuds/Fuzztacular
Summary: Insomnia is a pain, Vergil unknowingly offers a distraction.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Once Upon a Midnight Dreary

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing smut. I've done a lot of reading up on the subject to help prepare me. ;P I wouldn't mind constructive criticism though, but please be gentle.

The night was dragging on exceptionally slow. This wasn’t my first bout of insomnia, not by a long shot, but it had been a while since my last affliction. Usually I would experience an episode on a slow day with minimal activity, though that wasn’t the case this time. I truly was exhausted mind and body, but my thoughts were restless, impulsive, flitting about like a little bumblebee searching a patch of clovers for blossoms. I would lie still and calm my mind in an attempt to gain control and coax myself to sleep. But then I wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about bumblebees. Why did they have to be so cute? It wasn’t just their fat fluffy bodies either, even their scientific name was adorable, Bombus. What a prefect name for them, it’s almost a shame they aren’t called that in everyday life. How fun would it be to hear someone say, “Look at that bombus, just bombus-ing around.” And I had let my concentration wander again. 

It had been a mistake lying on the couch in the Devil May Cry office earlier in the day. What was supposed to be a short rest after a grueling sparring match had turned into an accidental nap. After jolting awake at the sound of someone violently coercing the jukebox to life, (Seriously Dante?) I settled back down and decided a proper nap might just do the trick at relieving some residual soreness from my previous activities. The setting might not have been the most comfortable or tranquil at times, but seeing as the resident noisemaker was relaxing into his office chair with a magazine in hand, I figured I had as good an opportunity to sleep as any. I set an alarm on my phone for a half hour and allowed myself to drift off. Those 30 minutes felt more akin to 30 seconds and my alarm was lazily turned off. That nap felt absurdly short and I found it nigh impossible to shake the sleep from my addled brain. I was soon swaddled in the arms of the sandman again and that was how my accidentally falling asleep turned into a two hour long nap.

But again I digress. Why did sleep have to elude me so? I was tempted to get out of bed and find something to occupy myself until my consciousness let up, but I didn’t want to disturb my bedmate. I was just glad the minimal and gentle tossing and turning I was doing hadn’t woken him. It had taken quite a while for us to acclimate to sharing a bed, specifically him acclimating to me. Thankfully I was usually fairly still once asleep, so he only had to deal with my fidgeting for the brief time before slumber caught me. 

As if he read my mind, Vergil rolled over in his sleep, turning toward me, his arm snaked over my belly to caress my side. I glanced over at him, only his outline was visible to me in the dark room. I focused on his breathing, heavy and even. I assumed he wasn’t awake until his hand began moving again, sliding up to squeeze and knead at my breast. Was he asleep? 

It wasn’t often that he would subconsciously seek comfort during the night, but it wasn’t unheard of. I had never said anything to him about it before and he never mentioned it upon waking cuddled up to me. It was far less common for him to get handsy during those cuddle times, however. The few times it did happen I was never sure how to handle the situation. He was asleep, both of us taking to just wearing our underclothes to bed. Should I have allowed the touches to stir my lust and encourage a late night romp? Was he aware of what he was doing? Would he even want that? How did consent work if the one initiating wasn’t aware of their actions? Usually I would wiggle a bit out of indecision and he would roll back over to his side of the bed and my dilemma was solved for me.

This night was different though. His hand wandered back down, past my hip to massage and grope at my thigh before slipping inward towards a certain space between my legs. Seeing as my mind was already bored and wanting to play and with Vergil unknowingly providing a new, and admittedly very pleasant, distraction, my body was quick to react. My blood began to simmer and the resulting heat pooled where Vergil’s hand met the front of my panties. 

I carefully splayed my legs to encourage this new game, not wanting to end the fun before it had a chance to start. I internally cringed when my leg bumped into his, but instead of pulling away he entwined his legs with mine, rutting the hardened length in his shorts against me. Anticipation grew stronger in me as I slightly undulated into his hand. My gestures hadn’t chased him away yet so I decided to test my luck further. 

I trailed my own hand down my side, discreetly attempting to move the thin layer of clothing out of the way for more direct contact. It took some finagling, but I was ultimately successful and as his fingers dipped between my folds, encountering my slickened center I had to bite back a hum of pleasure. I was getting far too greedy for my own good at this point and reached my other hand down to reward myself and my partner by ghosting my own fingers over the very obvious tent caused by his arousal. He bucked into the slight pressure, goading me to be more firm. 

As he switched back and forth between my sensitive bundle of nerves and plunging into my dripping wet core, I was having a much more difficult time holding back my enraptured sounds. I wrapped my hand around as much of his cock as I could through his boxer briefs and lightly squeezed. I idly wondered what he could have been dreaming about, when he abruptly moaned aloud, flexing his hips farther into my hand. That definitely woke him, right? Sure enough, he let out a huff as the movement of his hand became less lazy and more commanding. “Getting started without me?” His question was quiet, voice still rough with sleep.

“That was all you,” I countered. He hadn’t ceased his ministrations on me and I let my thanks be known with a soft groan. He hummed in response, I wasn’t sure if it was in agreement, acknowledgement, or appreciation; my brain was too indisposed in thoroughly enjoying this treat to decipher any meaning from him. He leaned over to bring our lips together in a fiery kiss, our tongues quickly coming to play, battling for dominance and taking turns exploring the others’ mouth. It was then I knew I made the right decision. I made the right decision in taking that nap earlier, I made the right decision in going along with this turn of events, and I made the right decision in ceasing to think about anything at all except for the passion unfolding between my sleepy devil and I. 

It became rapidly apparent that we were still wearing far too much clothing, and as I withdrew to remove my last stitches, he followed suit to remedy his own constriction. That was swiftly taken care of and our arms wound around each other, tying to eliminate any unwanted space between us. The feeling of friction caused by the contact of our naked skin was a balm for the soul if not for the desire burning within us. He hooked his arm under my leg and hung it over his hip, bringing his cock to nudge at my entrance. My body was truly starting to hunger for him and I wanted to ward off the teasing he enjoyed tormenting me with. I rolled my hips into his, lubing his length with my wetness.

Apparently he wasn’t in the mood for teasing either that or my temptation succeeded as he was quick to thrust into me, fully seating himself within my hot, tight cunt. Our voices combined momentarily as we relished the sweet relief of finally being joined. “Doesn’t matter who started this, I plan on finishing it though,” his hot breath growled in my ear before he began gyrating his hips, grinding his cock into my greedy hole. I gasped as he continuously filled me, stroking all of the right places deep inside me. Gradually, I tightened around him as his actions became more adamant, insistent, needy. It wouldn’t be long now, both of us realized. Our earlier foreplay while Vergil slept was more effective than we’d first thought, and he didn’t have the crutch of restraint he normally did in his waking hours. All too soon we reached our crest, I clamped down around him, losing control of any sounds breaking free from my throat, my body writhing in the throes of orgasm, my juices flowing freely further easing his motion as he tensed, fingers digging into my back, and he released into me with a warm gush, a strained sound forcing its way out of him.

We panted together, slowly coming down from our sudden high. As he slowly relaxed back into the bed, I smoothed my hand down his arm and kissed along the ridge of his jaw and eventually down his neck when he tiled his head, allowing me more room. I sighed in contentment as I snuggled into his side, “That was quite the finale.”

I squeaked in surprise when he flipped us and I found myself pinned under his imposing form. He chuckled airily above me, a challenging glint in his eyes as he leaned down to whisper in my ear, “Oh? Did I give the impression we were finished?” A shiver curled down my spine as we made eye contact again. He lunged at my face, reconnecting our lips in yet another fevered battle of wills. I would be in for a long night for reasons other than insomnia now, which to be honest was perfectly fine with me.


End file.
